


Star After Dawn

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Starlight [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby, F/M, Gen, Single parenthood, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: A new life has entered the world. A son.Iris has no idea how she's going to pull off raising him. Luckily, she has family.





	Star After Dawn

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Just another push, Iris, you’re doing well!” Iris wanted to scream at the midwife who’d said that. If she was doing well, why was it taking so long! She bore down and pushed with all her might, suddenly there was a squeaking cry.

“It’s a boy!” She leaned back relieved. He was here. She saw her wrinkled son only for a moment before he was taken to be cleaned up.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Iris lay in a clean bed with cleaned sheets wishing to punch all her high school health teachers for not telling her _everything_ and leaving her to freak out over the littlest post-delivery side-effects until Holly, who’d been there with Cindy, explained everything to her patiently and kindly. Sleeping in a bassinet next to her bed was her little boy, all cleaned up and tuckered out from his first day of being alive.

“Sorry I missed it!” Gladio rushed in with a huge plush toy shaped like a Moogle.

“That’s a bit big for him, Gladdy,” Iris said.

“This is for you, it’s a body pillow,” Gladio explained sitting the large stuffed Moogle down on a nearby chair. A tinier moogle with a bright blue nose was presented after a moment.

“Is that…. _Mr. Mooglesworth_?” Iris asked. Gladio’s childhood toy, that he swore he’d burned but Iris had seen it hidden in his room in a place of honor.

“I was surprised he was still in one piece after…everything,” Gladio said, “Don’t worry. Got’em cleaned up real good before I got here.” He walked over and stuck the google plush next to the sleeping infant. He had a tuft of jet black hair on his head already.

“He…he has Noct’s eyes,” Iris said. Once again, Lucis Caelum Blue had trumped any other eye color.

“What’s he called?” Gladio asked. His eyes were firmly glued to his little nephew, looking at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world, because he was to the Amicitia siblings.

“Astris,” Iris said.

“A good name,” Gladio said, “Did Iggy already talk to you about…stuff?” Stuff? What stuff.

“Gladdy….”

“It wasn’t my idea, or even Iggy’s but somehow the fact your kid was Noct’s got out,” Gladio said.

“I didn’t exactly hide that by signing Noctis’s name to the birth certificate or Astris’s full name,” Iris said.

“You actually signed the birth certificate with the kid being Astris **_Lucis Caelum_** ,” Gladio said.

“I wasn’t going to lie about who my little boy was. Got a problem with that, Gladdy?” Iris said. Gladio sighed.

“It’s just a been really weird week. Someone found out that Lord Ravus had a secret daughter. She’s twelve now. Her name’s Stella. Stella Nox Flueret. He, apparently, had a secret wife from some Tenebrae noble family. The kid looks a lot like him and Lunafreya.”

“How nice for them.” Iris was past tired and now she was cranky.

“Look, people are already calling for the kid to be declared the heir to the throne,” Gladio said.

“I thought Lord Borealis was going to be the new King,” Iris said. It was so _weird_ to call Aurel Borealis “Lord” but protocol and all.

“With an heir from the main family existing, he decided to withdraw his bid for Kingship and instead wishes to be the Lord Protector until Astris is old enough.” Ignis entered the room with a covered dish, which he handed to Iris. She opened it up. Seafood Paella! Her favorite! She didn’t care how tired she was, she took the offered fork and dug into the dish.

“As you are his mother, people are also calling for you to be crowned as the Queen mother.” Iris paused mid fork to her mouth.

“Me, Queen? Are they out of their minds?” Iris set her dish down for the moment.

“And what’s wrong with you?” Gladio demanded.

“Keep your voice down! You have to say that, you’re my big brother, you love me,” Iris said.

“I share his sentiments,” Ignis said.

“You might as well be my brother, same goes for you, Prompto.” Prompto was in the doorway with a basket of goodies and his camera. It was clearly a basket meant for her with bath supplies and other things she’d need for her return to her camper. He also held a tiny stuffed black chocobo with his other hand. He set the tiny toy next to the moogle in the basinet. Astris didn’t even stir.

“Aw, didn’t know you cared,” Prompto said softly setting her basket next to her bed.

“Back to the topic at hand. It would give the people of Lucis something to look to for a morale boost, that the future was in secure hands. People still look up to you as Iris the Slayer,” Ignis said.

“Not to mention, it would help with Astris’s legitimacy.” Cor entered the room. The older man, a second father really, had arrived with bulging diaper bag which he set next to the other gifts. A second bag was set next to it by Holly, who’d returned.

“From the girls at the plant,” she said, “What’d I miss?”

“People are seriously talking about making me Queen,” Iris said.

“Why not? You’re the mother of a little Prince, aren’t you?” Holly said.

“Why not? Because we weren’t married.” Iris was about to dig back into her food to ignore this stupidity.

“To the public at large, you were,” Cor said. Iris looked up sharply.

“You lied.” Iris pointed her fork at him.

“It was my idea actually,” Ignis said. The fork swerved over to him, and she poked it forwards at him.

“You’re lucky I’m too happy that you brought me Paella right now.”

“Think it over. You’ve had a big day,” Cor said. Iris deflated a little.

“Fine, now let me eat my food in peace before you wake Astris,” Iris ordered.

“Yes, ma’am!” Prompto gave her a mock salute before quickly snapping a pic and dashing out. He was quickly followed by the others. Gladio stopped off to kiss her on the forehead.

“Get some sleep, I’ll be by tomorrow,” he said.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Iris was grateful for Gladio’s overprotective tendencies that next morning. Vyv, who’d survived the darkness had sent some of his minions—er— _reporters_ to the hospital she was in. Both the midwife and the doctor who’d been attendants for the birth had given her a clean bill of health and discharge orders to follow. They were pleasant to her and remarked at how robust Astris was. The little one had been fed already and was out cold again. He was _definitely_ Noctis’s son. Gladio had put the fear of the Six into the little leeches who’d tried to get into her hospital room with his arrival and summoning of his greatsword. The reporters wisely decided _not_ to mess with the living wall of muscle that was Gladio. With him was his girlfriend, Sania Yaeger. The ring on her finger let Iris know why Gladio had been so late.

“Congrats!” Iris said holding her arms out for a hug. Sania eagerly hugged her future sister-in-law.

“Congrats to you too. Is that the little man?” Iris nodded. Sania picked him up gently and held him, “He’s so beautiful, like his mother.”

“More like his father,” Iris said.

“You know, I was convinced for years that Noctis had been an actor until an Insomnian survivor set me straight,” Sania said.

“Really? Who?” Iris said.

“Someone about your age with some sort of Teen hearthrob magazine as a keepsake from Insomnia,” Sania said. Iris remembered that magazine. Her copy was still in the Amicitia estate, which Gladio was painstakingly restoring.

Iris let out a belly wrenching laugh, which hurt a little.

“You’re coming home with us, no ifs, ands, or buts.” Gladio had re-entered the room.

“Fine. The estate has better bathtubs anyway,” Iris said.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Iris dressed in a flowing garment Sania had gotten for her and she had to admit her future sister-in-law was a true genius. It looked nice and was exceedingly comfortable for her. Gladio had just finished loading up the last of her things from the room while she and Sania carefully buckled Astris into his car carrier. The baby only cracked his blue eyes open for a moment before going right back to sleep. Iris giggled.

“Real sleepy head, just like Daddy,” Iris said.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Prompto and Ignis were waiting for them at the Amicitia Estate.

“We have a surprise for you,” Prompto seemed ready to vibrate out of his skin. So Iris carefully picked Astris up and held him close before she followed them into her childhood home. In the months since the Dawn, it looked almost as good as new. Gladio had been tirelessly working on it in between his duties to the City Guard he’d helped found. They went up to the residential wing, to the room next to hers. It had been her father’s study, once upon a time, now it was a nursery. Decorated with Lucian black and lots of soft blues and yellows too, in the middle of the room sat a crib that looked like it had been repaired.

“Gladio rescued it from the Citdael. It had been in the royal family for generations,” Ignis explained. Iris felt tears come to her eyes. It had been repainted too, black of course, and the bedding they’d placed inside of it was covered in stars. It was a midnight blue hue. The mobile hanging over it was also filled with crystalline stars that reflected the light. handing over the side was a baby monitor, it’s mate Prompto handed to her after she’d gently put Astris down. He snuggled into the covers immediately. She turned it on and listened to his breathing.

“We’re going to unload the car for you. Stay here,” Gladio ordered after moving the rocking chair over for Iris to sit in. Iris barely acknowledge him.She looked around and the walls all had stars painted on them, making it look as if they were in a piece of the sky. This was before she’d even told them his name. It was perfect. Life was perfect.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

_Two Months Later_

Astris was considered to be a “good baby.” He only fussed when hungry or he needed to be changed. Otherwise he was quiet. Up until he got sick. Iris was by his side while her poor cranky child cried from his discomfort. It was a common childhood sickness, but that didn’t alleviate Iris’s worry any. Singing to him helped a little, he usually calmed if she did her rather poor attempt at singing “Somnus” the official song of Lucian Royalty. Yes, the irony was not lost on her that Lucis’s capitol was “Insomnia” and their anthem was “Somnus.”

“I can come back later, Lady Amicitia.” Iris looked up to see it was Lord Aurel Borealis. The man who was almost king, but was now the Lord Protector instead. Though, to Iris he was Cousin Aurel, only two years older than Gladio and her mother’s nephew.

“Aurel, no ceremony here,” Iris said, “He’s just getting over a really bad cold and is cranky.” Aurel approached the crib and looked down at Astris, who was looking more like Noctis by the day.

“He’s beautiful,” Aurel said.

“Thanks,” Iris stroked his hair as he drifted off to sleep. She probably looked a fright, but she couldn’t care less. Aurel had been a second big brother to her, so she knew there was something more he wanted to say.

“Why don’t you want to be Queen?” he asked.

“Because, I was never _his_ Queen,” Iris said, “When you guys do that symbolic coronation for Noctis, please, crown Luna as his Queen. She was the one he loved, the one he _died_ loving. I know if he had survived, he’d have done the honorable thing for me, and he was fond of me, but fondness isn’t love.”

“People will mistake her for Astris’s mother later,” Aurel said.

“Let them. If fate had been kinder, she would have been his mother,” Iris said.

“You don’t know that—.”

“I do. Please, if you have to give me a title, make it Princess Consort or something that’s not Queen,” Iris said.

“Didn’t you love him?” Aurel asked.

“I did, but he was never mine,” Iris replied, “I know you’re worried about me. Don’t be, I’ve got Astris and Gladdy, and Iggy, and Prompto, and Cor and Sania, and You. That’s all I need.” Aurel gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

“I’ll try to convince the others to give you the title Princess Consort,” Aurel said.

“Don’t work too hard, and maybe you should find a proper partner and adopt me some smaller cousins to spoil!” Iris enjoyed Aurel’s blush.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

_Four Months Later_

Iris stood dressed in a black and white dress, with Aurel in a black and white gown. It was Coronation day for King Noctis Lucis Caelum CIV and Queen Lunafreya Lucis Caelum, and even for her, Princess-Consort Iris Lucis Caelum and Crown Prince Astris Lucis Caelum. It was purely symbolic, and it doubled as a memorial service for Noctis and Lunafreya. Hence, they were wearing black and white. Black—Color of Lucian Royalty, White—Color of Lucian Mourning. For a six-month-old, Astris was remarkably well behaved, only gurgling a little. The empty throne in the repaired Throne Room had a pair of crowns and a pair of photographs resting on it, courtesy of Prompto. It was of the gang before Altissia, before tragedy had struck. The other was a photograph of Lady Lunafreya from the day she had died, just before she’d gone to commune with the Hydrean. Prompto had made deals with Altissia reporters to get a hold of that particular photograph. The banner across the front read _“Congratulations Noctis Lucis Caelum CIV”_ written in blue. The whole place was stuffed with Cyllablossoms. Their petals floating everywhere like snow. Iris managed to not bawl and Astris also managed to not cry. When it was over the crowds dispersed and the items were left on the throne for now, functioning as a sort of temporary memorial until a permanent one could be completed.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

_Eight Months Later_

It was hard to believe that Astris was already a year old. He had gotten so big!

“ _….Happy Birthday, dear Astris. Happy Birthday to you!_ ” The one-year-old Astris was far more interested in the cupcake set in front of him than the people around him or the mountain of presents that dominated the ballroom of the Citadel. Iris hadn’t wanted to have a huge public party, he was a one-year-old baby, this would be traumatizing, but Gladio and Aurel overruled her before explaining it was a royal birthday party, “suck it up Princess.” Astris had made a mess of himself eating the frosting off the exquisite cupcake that Ignis had made especially for the little prince.

Fortunately for her son, she’d successfully argued against a coronation for Astris until he was an adult. So, in the meantime he was referred to as Prince Astris. Iris pulled out a napkin and wiped his little face clean despite his squeaks of protest as well as his favorite sounds,

“Nabaa!”

“It’s for your own good, Astris,” Iris said once she finished. Astris pouted a little before hold his arms up in his high chair. Iris picked him up and settled him on her hip.

“Mamama,” he babbled. Iris smiled and ran a hand through his already thick, silky, black hair. So much hair. So unlike her. Gladio still had her baby pictures, and she was a cueball for almost a whole year.

“There’s the birthday boy!” Prompto walked over with Cindy. Their elopement last month had thrown everyone through a loop, but they looked happy. Astris reached for Prompto immediately.

“Traitor,” Iris said before she handed him off to Prompto.

“Naaabaabaaaaba?” Astris babbled.

“Sure, as soon as you’re big enough, buddy,” Prompto said bouncing him gently earning a happy squeal.

“What did he ask for this time?” Iris asked.

“A ride on my chocobo,” Prompto replied.

“Darn right, not until he’s bigger,” Iris said.

“He ready to be Gladio’s Ring Bearer?” Cindy asked.

“He’s not throwing the pillow when I hand it to him, so that’s an improvement,” Iris said. In a month, Sania and Gladio would tie the knot leaving the only unwed people in Iris’s circle being herself, Ignis, and Aurel. She _had_ to introduce him to some guys she knew he’d like. As for her, she had who she needed in her life and he was squealing as Prompto flew him through the air; later Gladio would take over.

She was content.


End file.
